Set-top box devices have provided users of such devices with access to a large number and variety of media content programs and services. For example, a user may choose to experience a variety of broadcast television programs, pay-per-view services, video-on-demand programming, and audio programming via a set-top box device.
The large number of media content choices offered by providers can make it difficult for a user of a set-top box device to find and select desired media content. On-screen program guides have alleviated this problem to some degree.
However, as providers have expanded and continue to expand the services and media content choices provided to users (e.g., more media channels), conventional tools for navigating within program guides have become inefficient and less effective. For example, it is a time-consuming task to scroll through a conventional program guide having hundreds of channels in search of a particular media channel or program. Moreover, it is often difficult for a user to locate programming within a program guide that is potentially of interest to the user.